


A quick trip to Hot Topic

by EndlessFangirl



Series: KohaLuna week 2021 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 2, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Gothic, KohaLuna week, Romantic Fluff, Shopping Malls, Teasing, We going to Hot topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Hey, perfectly time,” Kohaku hummed, turning the keys to shut off the car.Kohaku and Luna stepped out of the car and head into the mall. They enter on the foodcourt side.“Hot topic first. Food second,” Luna told Kohaku.
Relationships: Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE)
Series: KohaLuna week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A quick trip to Hot Topic

**Author's Note:**

> Luna the fashion diva.

“I wanna get it but I got bad brains,” Luna sang along with the music in Kohaku’s car.

“I'm what they like to call a special case,” Kohaku finished the next line.

“I am a coma in a classroom,”

“I got detention 'cause I made a face,”

“ Nobody believes me that it stuck that way. I am a stoner in a bathroom,”

“Run little one!” Luna and Kohaku shouted together. “Back in school, back in place. Back in school, back in chains. Back in school, back in my cage. Back in school, back in place. Back in school, back in chains. Back in school, back your cage,”

Kohaku and Luna decided it was date night, and where was the two adult college student’s date going to be? At the mall so Luna and Kohaku go to Hot topic to pick up some band shirts and get some food in the food court. Currently, they were on their way to the mall and screaming along to a bunch of songs Kohaku had picked out called “My girlfriend is emo”. Luna didn’t mind the nickname. She got dressed in more of a gothic style to  embarrass  Kohaku’s nickname. Even changing her normally baby blue hair clips for black oversized clips.

“I got detention cause I made a face,” The song started to finish up.

“Nobody believed me that it's stuck that way, I am back in school, back in my cage,”

“You can’t teach soul,”

“Back in school, back in my cage,” The two sang as Kohaku pulled into a parking spot.

“Hey, perfectly time,” Kohaku hummed, turning the keys to shut off the car. 

Kohaku and Luna stepped out of the car and head into the mall. They enter on the foodcourt side. 

“Hot topic first. Food second,” Luna told Kohaku.

“Ughh but babe I’m hungryyy,” Kohaku dramatically whined.

“I saw you eat a bag of chips before we left-,” Luna deadpanned.

“Ya, that was an after work out snack. I need that and a whole meal to stay alive,” Kohaku explained.

“Pleaseee,” Luna begged. 

“Ohhh that’s not fair-,”

“Please-,”   
“Fine, let’s go,” Kohaku groaned.

“Ya!” Luna took Koahku’s hand and rushed through the crowd to the Hot topic.

Luna’s excited face was definitely one of Kohaku’s weaknesses. Like nothing else in the world mattered besides this one thing she had her heart set on. How could Kohaku say no to her excited girlfriend? 

“Excuse me, pardon me, sorry,” Luna muttered as she pushed through the group of people.

Luna still held Kohaku’s hand as they made their way through the crowd into the even more cramped Hot topic. Band merch and old nostalgic T-shirts plastered up on the wall and the small anime collection in the corner. Emo music blasting on the speakers.

“Ohhh they have the Gorillaz shirt I was looking for,” Luna pulled a small back shirt out from the self.

“Don’t you already have that one?” Kohaku asked.

“I have the white one. Ya know, to go with the plaid skirt I got 3 weeks ago. I need this to go with that new choker I got,” Luna explained like Kohaku understood anything she said. 

“Whatever you say. I’m going to look at the pop figures. Grab me when you’re done,”

“Ok, don’t worry I promise I won’t take too long,”

“Whatever you say,” Kohaku shrugged.

_ This might take a while _

.

.

.

Luna came out of the Hot topic with a few bags. Kohaku even offered to carry some but Luna just said she was ok, even though she was clearly struggling. Kohaku and Luna found a table to sit and let Luna drop all the stuff out of her arms. Kohaku put down her little bag with her pop figure down next to her and sat by Luna.

“So whatcha get?’ Kohaku questioned. 

“Wellll,” Luna wound up. “I got some hello kitty earrings. The stud and cuff kind. Got a demon slayer shirt because I couldn’t help myself… That Gorillaz shirt I wanted. Also, they had carebear earrings…? I thought they were cute. Oh ya, they had this adorable cute strawberry milk backpack,” Luna fished in her bags to find it. She pulled it out and proudly showed it to Kohaku. It was pink with cartoon strawberry milk cartons on it. “This will go great with that one cosplay I have of Sakura,”

Kohaku rested her head on her hand as she watched her girlfriend talking about her stuff.

“What?” Luna awkwardly smiled. “Is it too much?”

“Nah, just looking at your cute face,” Kohaku hummed.

Luna’s face was flustered. “H-Hey I-I,”

_ Cute. _

“Ya, ya, I love you too,” Kohaku lightly kissed Luna’s cheek leaving a small lipstick mark.

Luna’s face was still painted red. Kohaku had to do her best not to pull Luna closer and kiss all over her face.

“O- Oh ya,” Luna stuttered, standing up. “We should get some food,”

“Oh yes, please. I didn’t think I could be starving this much,” Kohaku groaned.

“Sorry,” Luna apologized. “I swear I didn’t mean to take that long,”

“It’s fine, but… you’re paying for the food,” Kohaku snickered. “And I’m getting a bento box,”

“But, you always get the sashimi bento,” Luna commented.

“Maybe I’ll ask for two. I’m starving,” Kohaku teased.

“Oh don’t you dare,” Luna huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> KohaLuna singing Mother Mother in the car.  
> \--------------------------------  
> Next fanfic: 2/10  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
